


Tic Tac Oh!

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Severus loves her stockings...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Tic Tac Oh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/gifts).



> NJ, I love your prompts...only a short fic this time <3

He knew her dirty little secret. He knew that she liked lace and satin underwear. He knew that she liked fishnet stockings. He knew too that she liked it when he kissed through the stockings, trailing his lips and tongue over her skin.

He knew she liked the feel of the callouses on his hand as he rubbed and caressed her thighs, pushing her legs apart and leaning forward to trace his tongue over her already damp underwear.

He knew she liked when he vanished her satin briefs without removing the fishnet stockings. He knew she loved the feel of his tongue through the holes of the stockings, dipping into her folds and finding her clitoris as he spread her lips while she dug her heels into his back and shoulders, pulling him closer.

He knew she loved the way he buried his nose into her crotch, rubbing against her clit, and his tongue into her slit, tasting her properly.

He knew she liked when he drew patterns on her thigh, even though she never seemed to realise that he was playing tic tac toe or drawing runes or wand patterns. 

He knew she loved when he made her moan and whine and beg and scream with his tongue and fingers and, finally, when he vanished only the gusset of the stockings, with his cock.

He loved the way her body shuddered and trembled under him as she reached her pinnacle. He loved the way she whispered her love when she came apart underneath him.

She loved the way he broke apart, his eyes shining with love and her name a gasp on his lips.

She knew he loved her in fishnet stockings. So, she wore them any time she could.


End file.
